Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition
Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition (also known as Disney INFINITY 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes and Disney INFINITY: Marvel Super Heroes) is an action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios.Disney launches Infinity video game that costs more than an iPad Mini It is the sequel to the 2013 videogame Disney INFINITY, and was announced on April 30, 2014. The game was released on September 23, 2014 in North America, September 19, 2014 in the United Kingdom, and September 18, 2014 in Australasia and the rest of Europe, for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One, and features characters from both Marvel Entertainment and Disney properties. The game will be available on Microsoft Windows on October 2, 2014, and iOS in November 2014. Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition will also be released for PlayStation Vita on an unspecified date in spring 2015. Plot The game follows multiple plots, with each Play Set having its own. The Avengers Play Set centers around the Avengers trying to stop Loki and MODOK from attempting to rebuild the Casket of Ancient Winters, with the aid of the Frost Giants in order to freeze New York City.We Can Be Heroes in Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes NOTE: The Avengers playset might be a remix of The Incredibles Play set. The Spider-Man Play Set, which is heavily inspired by Ultimate Spider-Man, centers around Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus and Mysterio cloning the Venom symbiote and launching a symbiote invasion. The Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set, which is heavily inspired by the Guardians of the Galaxy film in terms of design, centers around the Guardians stealing an Infinity Stone from Ronan the Accuser. Ronan follows the Star Trek ReactionsGuardians to the planet Knowhere. With the help of Cosmo the Spacedog and The Collector, the Guardians must protect Knowhere from Ronan and the Sakaaran fleet.Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes Announced The Guardians of the Galaxy will eventually make way onto Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, to defeat him once and for all. NOTE: The Guardians of the Galaxy ''might be a remix of the Toy Story in space playset. Gameplay ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition features similar gameplay to Disney Infinity. Each character can equip a "Pack" or a "Tool." Packs are items that are worn and can be equipped on a character's back, occasionally shown as some sort of backpack. Tools are items, such as rifles, that can be equipped in a character's hand. Some aspects of the game, however, have been changed. In addition to ground movement, certain characters are able to fly and hover.Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition with Marvel Super Heroes coming this fall The size of Toy Box worlds and play sets have been increased, notably due to the inclusion of flying. Certain characters can climb walls, including the Hulk. The level cap of playable characters has been expanded from Level 15 to Level 20. Characters can be "leveled up" by collecting sparks. A "Skill Tree" has been incorporated into the game, and can be used to upgrade a character's abilities. The figures from the first game will also receive additional abilities through the Skill Tree.Marvel heroes join the battle in 'Disney Infinity' The choices made in the Skill Tree are semi-permanent, as players have the options to reset the Skill Tree choices by resetting their character to Level 0. Some characters can jump long distances, including Hulk. Each character plays differently from another, with characters being roughly divided into two categories, Ranged and Melee.Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes preview Ranged characters fight from far distances, while Melee characters fight using close combat. Signature moves can be unlocked as the player progresses. For example, Drax primarily utilizes short-ranged melee attacks to defeat enemies, while Star-Lord can use ranged pistols.SDCC 2014: DISNEY INFINITY: MARVEL SUPER HEROES As characters are leveled up, new abilities will be unlocked. Iron Man's ground slam and Hulk's Thunderclap abilities can be unlocked once players have enough Skill Points. Characters' upgrades differ. Iron Man can upgrade his blasting capabilities, while Thor and Hulk can upgrade their strength, using the new Special Skills and Combat system.Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes Announced All upgrades, skills and progress applied to the character will be saved to the figurine.Disney Infinity 2.0 plays the Marvel card The freeform unlock system in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition replaces the roulette-based unlock system from Disney Infinity.Beyond Infinity: Disney Infinity 2.0's mechanical evolution If a player is defeated in-game, they must wait a certain time frame until they can use the character they were using again. A map scanner has been implemented to allow players get around worlds more easily. Mission givers are also present in the game. In order to web-sling, players do not need to attach their webs to surroundings near by.HANDS-ON: BENDIS TAKES A KEY ROLE IN "DISNEY INFINITY 2.0: MARVEL SUPER HEROES" Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition is split up into two game modes: Play Set and Toy Box (referred in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition as Toy Box 2.0). In Play Set mode, players can play open world multiple story modes based specifically on a certain franchise. Each play set spans from 6-10 hours in length.Disney Infinity 2.0 These play sets can be accessed by placing the Play Set piece (also known as a crystal shard piece)Disney and Marvel take interactivity to 'Infinity 2.0' and beyond on the Disney Infinity Base, a near field communication-enabledDisney Infinity NFC figure video game begins shipping hexagonal platform that has two round spots to place figures (and use in them in the game), and one hexagonal spot to place the Play Set piece or Power Discs. Only figures, usable in the game through near field communication technology, that are from a play set's corresponding franchise can be used in that play set. Certain characters, including Nova, Iron Man, Rocket Raccoon and HulkDisney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) - Iron Man (from Marvel's The Avengers) are playable in more than one play set, by collecting tokens (called "Cross Over Tokens")Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes Impressions scattered throughout levels.SDCC: THE WONDER OF "DISNEY INFINITY 2.0" Once players have collected ten Cross Over Tokens for one character, that character can be used in another play set and will unlock exclusive storylines. The Avengers Play Set and Spider-Man Play Set take place in "Marvel Manhattan," a version of Manhattan that is 4x larger than The Incredibles Play Set featured in the first Disney Infinity title.Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes Announced The Incredibles Play Set was the largest environment in Disney Infinity.'Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes' Lets You Fly, Thunder, Smash — and Build While in Play Set mode, players will be able to uncover secret missions and new goods that can be used in the Toy Box. Brian Michael Bendis will pen the stories and dialogue of all future Marvel play sets. Local multiplayer can be accessed through split screen.Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes: When One Corporation Owning Everything Rocks The latter game mode, Toy Box mode, is a sandbox mode that allows players to create their own games and worlds, using items unlocked in Play Set mode. Certain characters, including Tinker Bell, cannot be played inside Play Set mode and only in Toy Box mode.Tinker Bell & Nick Fury receive Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes sneak peek Toy Box mode supports local and online multiplayer. In Toy Box mode, players are given a "Magic Wand,"Hands on with Disney Infinity 2.0 Marvel Super Heroes which can be used to place items around the sandbox, customize items and access the Toy Shop (a virtual shop where players can purchase new items for use in the Toy Box). The Magic Wand can also be used to set commands on objects, using "Game Logic." Creativi-Toys, objects in the Toy Box that can be set to use Game Logic, return in the game, with 75 new additions. For example, a player can set a party cannon to shoot confetti if they connect the cannon to a button. Players can also restrict access to certain packs and tools in the Toy Box, including the Magic Wand. The Toy Shop replaces the Toy Spinner from the first game. Items that can be used in Toy Box mode can be unlocked through Play Set mode. In an attempt to make Toy Box building easier, the game features improved and enhanced Toy Box editor tools (including in-game "brushes", that will automatically create scenery for players, including cities, dungeons and race tracks).Disney Infinity 2.0 - Why I'm Excited Twice Over Templates, pre-built mini-games when placed into a world or "Auto Creators", are also present in the game.Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes – toying with older fans Templates range from Cliff-side beat 'em up Battle Arenas (similar to Super Smash Bros.) to obstacle courses. Players can then tweak and change Templates to their liking. In order to add some Templates into the Toy Box, players must decide the length, width and height of a box that will house and generate the desired structure. A Challenge Maker has also be implemented into the game, allowing players to create structured games.Disney Announces Toy Box Features of Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Result screens were also added for competitive play Toy Boxes. A new feature introduced in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition is the Text Creator, which allows players to write their own text bubbles in the Toy Box. All text, however, must be filter and moderated through a safe chat server. The game also introduces the Toy Box Game Maker, a tool that can restrict access to certain actions, including the use of the Magic Wand.Disney reveal enhanced Toy Box mode in Disney Infinity 2.0 An undo button has also been implemented into the game. Objects from the first game can be unlocked in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition by placing a Disney Infinity play set piece on the Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition base.Disney Infinity Compatibility The game also features automated builders, that can be dropped into the Toy Box and generate worlds for players. Automated builders include EVE from WALL-E, and Sultan from Aladdin. In the Toy Box mode, players are also be able to create interior areas, a feature absent from the first game. Interior areas (styled in-game as INteriors) can also be themed to certain characters.BENDIS & QUESADA WELCOME MARVEL SUPER HEROES TO "DISNEY INFINITY 2.0" More than twenty rooms can be added inside an INteriors. Multiple INteriors can be connected through doorways inside buildings. In Disney Infinity, each figure had their own "Adventure," a playable level that was made specifically for the character. Toy Box Adventures do not return in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition.'Disney Infinity 2.0' Adds Perma-Death For Marvel Heroes An introductory Toy Box is pre-loaded into the game, and is filled with Game Play Hosts, who can assign missions and answer questions a player may have. Rewards are given to players once Game Play Host missions are completed. Players can share their Toy Box creations with friends by uploading them onto the internet.Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes First Look To help incorporate the new sharing features, a Newsfeed screen was added to the main menu. Players can upload up to 300 Toy Boxes to a private cloud, and can save up to 100,000 Toy Boxes. Players can "like" favorite published Toy Boxes and find other Toy Boxes that have found positive reception from other players. In order to make searching through the shared Toy Boxes easier, players can set categories and filters that apply to the Toy Box that they want to play in. The game introduces Toy Box Games, discs which allow players to create games based on genres such as tower defense and dungeon crawling.Avengers Assemble! Disney Infinity 2.0 Marvel Super Heroes announced Each Toy Box Game is around 3-4 hours in length.Avengers assemble - Disney Infinity Marvel Superheroes coming to iPad and PC tablets this fall The tower defense Toy Box Game is set in Asgard and called Attack on Asgard. In Attack on Asgard, Loki will command Frost Giants to invade Odin's Palace.Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set Coming to Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Power Discs, physical discs placed on the Infinity Base to unlock skies, textures and in-game toys, will return from the first game. There are two types of Power Discs, Circular and Hexagonal. Circular Power Discs give in-game boosts to playable characters, and Hexagonal Power Discs unlock skies, textures and in-game toys (including vehicles). The game also features two-wheeled vehicles, like motorcycles in addition to four-wheeled vehicles.Disney introducing Marvel superheroes to 'Infinity' game Eighty-two Power Discs are to be released.2.0 POWER DISCS REVEALED Some Power Discs feature "Team-Ups". Team-Ups make other characters pop up in-game to fight alongside the player. Certain Power Discs also unlock new costumes for characters, including Gamora's "space armor."'Disney Infinity' recruits Guardians of the Galaxy Additionally, some Hexagonal Power Discs can launch "Area of Effect" attacks.MORE JUICY DETAILS ON DISNEY INFINITY: MARVEL SUPER HEROES All figures, Power Discs and Toy Boxes from Disney Infinity are compatible with Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition.Marvel Super Heroes Unveiled for Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Bases from Disney Infinity are also compatible. However, a Xbox 360 base cannot be used on any other console except a Xbox 360, and the Nintendo 3DS base from the first game cannot be used in the second game. Whether or not players decide to use the Infinity Base from the first game or second game, that base must be connected to a console via USB. Characters Each character is made to play different from another. Many characters were chosen to be included in the game due to popular demand, in which Disney conducted polls on their social networking pages.Disney Infinity Facebook (Timeline Photo July 21, 2014) While some characters are playable in a play set and the Toy Box, some are only playable in Toy Box mode. Characters are split up into two categories, Marvel Super Heroes (characters that are based on Marvel properties) and Disney Originals (characters that are based on Disney properties). Playable Characters A Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse figurine was also be released in December 2014. *This character appears when using a Marvel Team-Up Power Disc. However, Yondu has also been confirmed as a playable character. **A black-suit variant of this character is included in the PlayStation Vita Starter Pack. Power Discs Voice cast ''Spider-Man'' | valign="top" width="50%" | ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' |} 'Additional voices' *Alex Hirsch *Kyle Hebert *Mike MacRae *Peter Kelamis *Rajia Baroudi Development Concept Disney Infinity was originally described to be a "platform that's always growing and will ultimately have something for everyone," and that the Infinity platform is open to expanding. When Disney Infinity was yet to be released, Avalanche Software CEO John Blackburn stated that discussions about the inclusion of Star Wars and Marvel characters in the game took place.Disney Infinity developer says Star Wars, Marvel characters under discussion, but not decided On that subject, Blackburn said "I hope so! As a developer, I so want that. When Disney bought Lucasfilm, I was like, 'Holy ...! This is awesome!' But at this point in time, there's been some discussions about that, there's just been no decisions made." In February 2014, Avalanche Software began hiring game testers for a potential Disney Infinity sequel.Job Listing Suggests Date And Platforms for 'Disney Infinity 2' Avalanche Software started working with Marvel Entertainment, after it was acquired by Disney in 2009, about developing a game featuring Marvel superheroes, in 2011. The conception of the game started immediately after the acquisition, as Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition's executive producer John Vignocchi commented "As soon as the acquisition happened we started having conversations about Marvel. I giggle that I know the date, because I checked in via Foursquare at Marvel. So that’s how I knew, that was the first time we sat down with Joe Quesada." Avalanche developed a demo in October 2013, which featured the Marvel superhero Iron Man flying through a rudimentary city. The demo was later released to the public almost a year later. Since the game was set to include Marvel characters, Brian Michael Bendis, a comic book writer, was brought on to write original story material. This would allow the game's developers to provide more deep and immersive story lines.Nintendo @ E3 - Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes With a more complex combat system, Ninja Theory was brought on the development team in February 2014, to fulfill the concept. Announcement On April 8, 2014, Marvel Entertainment released a teaser trailer featuring characters from Disney Infinity interacting with Captain America's shield.The Avengers Are Coming to Disney Infinity D23, the official Disney fan club, originally reported that the game would be released in August 2014. This statement was later removed, as representatives of the site said "we erroneously reported about the launch of the next chapter of Disney Infinity. This information was incorrect. More news about Disney Infinity will be shared on April 30, and we hope you will check back for that update."Official Disney fan club says Disney Infinity 2.0 launches August 2014, then takes it back On April 30, 2014, Disney announced a follow-up game to Disney Infinity, Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, at Pacific Theatres' Cinerama Done in Hollywood, for release on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in Q4 2014, featuring characters from the Marvel Comics universe. The announcement was also broadcast live online through a webcast.Disney Infinity Facebook - Timeline Photo April 29, 2014 The unveiling included appearances by Clark Gregg, who appears as Agent Coulson in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Samuel L. Jackson, who appears as Nick Fury in many films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.‘Disney Infinity’ 2.0 Edition Live Stream: Watch Clark Gregg Unveil New Marvel Update For Title [VIDEO]Disney Infinity 2.0 Introduces the Marvel Super Heroes Jackson was in-character as Fury, in a video where he discusses "Project Infinity."Everything Marvel Is Willing To Share About The Next Disney Infinity Marvel Entertainment chief creative officer Joe Quesada was also at the unveiling, declaring that the comic book characters are "uniquely Marvel but still fit within the game."Disney Adding Marvel Heroes to 'Infinity' Game At Sony's Electronic Entertainment Expo 2014 conference, it was revealed that the game would be released for the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation TV in 2015.Disney Infinity 2.0 announced for Vita, Vita TV The PlayStation Vita version of the game will play like the PlayStation 3 version,Disney Infinity 2.0 on Vita To Be “Just Like The PS3 Version” and is stated by John Vignocchi on his Twitter account to be available in spring.John Vignocchi Tweet (6:13 PM - 15 Sep 2014 Tweet) It has been confirmed that the game will not be available on Wii (due to technical limitations)Disney Infinity Twitter (6:22 PM - 11 Aug 2014 Tweet) and Nintendo 3DS'Disney Infinity 2.0' Release Waves And Disney Originals (due to its hardware not strong enough to do open worlds).(John Vignocchi Tweet (2:27 PM - 13 Sep 2014 Tweet) The Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set was revealed on July 23, 2014, and it was confirmed Studio Gobo (the studio that developed the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set for Disney Infinity) developed the play set. Design The art style from Disney Infinity, in which every character and object is designed to look like a toy and was co-designed by Pixar,Disney Infinity: John Vignocchi interview was carried over to Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. Developers re-imagined Marvel characters in art style. John Vignocchi said on the redesigns, "it was a really interesting process. Working with Joe Quesada and the creative team and Marvel -- getting them to understand what the visual aesthetic of 'Disney Infinity' is, that is, they're not the characters themselves, but toy versions of those characters, and reimagining some of Marvel's most iconic superheroes in that art style was a daunting, but very fun task for this team." Each character goes through multiple stages of development, including how they will look in the game and what their figurine's pose will be.Disney Infinity Facebook - Timeline Photo May 18, 2014Disney Infinity Facebook - Timeline Photo May 7, 2014 The developers specifically designed the Venom character to be on par with Hulk when it came to size and mass. On Venom's design, John Vignocchi said "we hulked him out a bit. In fact, the character is the only one that comes close to the Incredible Hulk in the game (designers wanted another brute to offer) and when fully powered up, stands on equal footing with the green beast." No "Crystal" variants of characters have been designed for Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, unlike the first game. The Disney Infinity team wanted to focus on a more diverse array of characters, as said by John Vignocchi "we're not planning on doing the crystal characters again. Our focus this time around – rather than create a whole series of chase characters, we wanted to make sure that we had a wider variety of characters," he said. "What we decided to do instead was really put our horsepower into creating different characters as opposed to variants. We think our fans appreciate having a character like Star-Lord or Rocket Raccoon as opposed to another version of Mickey Mouse." Despite this, a Crystal variation of Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse will be released.Crystal Micky Mouse Coming to Disney Infinity 2.0 The game has been designed to be less violent, in order to appeal to a wider audience. When designing the game, Avalanche Software focused not only on the inclusion of the NFC-enabled Marvel figurines, but improving the Toy Box experience (especially for younger players) as well.Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes coming this fall; PS4 and Xbox One joining the fight Jimmy Pitaro, president of Disney Interactive Studios, stated "we wanted to take everything that worked so well and make it epic." Each character was picked based on how they would fit in the game, as said by TQ Jefferson, "what you're going to see as we roll out and reveal more characters, is that they're going to be more characters that you've known forever and they make sense," Jefferson said. "And the other characters, you may not know them as well, but once you see them in-game, you're going to understand why we made the choices that we made. These characters bring a certain narrative strength with them and, just as important, they bring a unique bit of gameplay with them ... are the characters that are the most fun to play ... that have the most impact on story. Once you see the full spectrum of characters, it's not just an Avengers game. It's very much a Marvel super heroes game." The development team tried to appeal to the game's target audience (children) by making changes to environments, with one being to disregard physics. Matt Solie, of Disney Interactive Studios, when asked about the topic, stated "I had my nephews, who are eight and five, try Amazing Spider-Man 2, which is the epitome of physics-based, buildings attached—it's not really fun for them. They didn't understand, 'Why can't I swing?'" Solie said. "It just made sense for a kids and family game." Also basing the game around its target audience, John Blackburn, part of the game's development team, looked to his 6-year-old nephew Logan to see what younger audiences wanted out of the game. The procedural editing options were added, after Blackburn noticed that Logan was building very simple things in the Toy Box. Though Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition is heavily inspired by Avengers Assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and the Marvel Cinematic Universe in terms of design, the possibility of the female Thor from the comics joining the game has not been ruled out.Disney Infinity 2.0 'not ruling out inclusion of female Thor' On the possibility of the game's artists possibly designing a toy-like female Thor, John Vignocchi stated "The Thor that we have inside of Infinity is based on the animated series Avengers Assemble. Infinity being a platform that evolves over time, that certainly doesn't rule out the possibility of creating a new version of Thor. Should there be a demand, we'd love to do that." No X-Men characters will be included in the game.Disney Infinity 2.0 Won't Include X-Men Characters Analysts believe this is due to the fact that 20th Century Fox owns the film rights to X-Men. The Disney Infinity fanbase and "community" have avidly played a role in development of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. Community members Stewart "CrazybyNick" Malcolm, Patrick "PapaEcho" Efird, Tyler "Tyforce" Cole, Jose "doctorlogicgate" Abalos and Quinn "quinnjitsu" Johnson, who competed in multiple challenges hosted by the Disney Infinity team, were actually hired to create free downloadable levels for Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition.Disney Infinity Game Studio Hires a Top Player to Create Toy Box Levels Ninja Theory was hired by Disney to design Loki, Ronan, Green Goblin and Jasmine's combat systems and polish all of the other characters' combat systems.Heavenly Sword studio Ninja Theory is working on Disney Infinity 2.0Heavenly Sword And DmC Dev Helping With Disney Infinity 2.0 PlayStation 4 and Xbox One development Prior to the release of Disney Infinity, Avalanche Software expressed interest in supporting Disney Infinity toys on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 consoles. John Day, of Avalanche Software, stated that the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of Disney Infinity would likely be "way more beautiful," offer "a whole lot more" content, "or both."'Disney Infinity' toys, reader to work "for years to come" The versions of the game for the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One have better graphics and more memory than their counterparts for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii U.Disney Infinity Official Twitter (9:49 AM - 18 Jul 2014 Tweet) When discussing the additional power of the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One, John Vignocchi stated "I’d say, specifically related to Xbox One, the graphical prowess of that system is incredible. So, we’re looking at what we can do to make sure the game looks incredible on Xbox One. From a features perspective, I’d say the thing we’re most excited about is that players are going to be able to create Toy Boxes now that are much, much larger than they were before," and "In terms of what we're doing with and Xbox One, we're planning on making use of the graphical prowess of those machines — they can pump out some amazing-looking graphics. In addition to that, what we're planning on doing is taking advantage of the overall memory footprint. In Disney Infinity there were certain platforms that were constrained by the amount of RAM, so people couldn't truly build the toy box of their dreams. We've optimized the engine to allow the last-gen, PS3 and 360, to still build compelling Toy Box levels, but with Xbox One and PS4, the sky's the limit."Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes is 'not just an Avengers game' The Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game are more advanced than the others, as executive producer John Vignocchi said "one of the most unique features of Disney Infinity 2.0 on Xbox One and PlayStation 4, just because of the memory footprint of those systems, is that the size of the toy boxes you can create are just gigantic." The game engine is improved and expanded.Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes Set to Punch Crime Right in the Gut Release Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition (which also has been marketed for release as Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes, Disney Infinity 2.0, Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) and Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes)Enter the World of Disney Infinity: Marvel Super HeroesDisney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes AnnouncedMarvel teases Avengers in Disney Infinity '2.0 Edition'Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes Announced by Disney for PS4 & PS3 game disc and video game software will be released to the public on multiple dates, through "Starter Packs." Starter Packs are bundles that will provide players with the game disc, the Infinity Base, a web code card, a poster and varying playable characters based on the Starter Pack they purchase. The game was first released in the Marvel Super Heroes Starter Pack, which includes the game disc, the Infinity Base, the Avengers Play Set, a web code card, a poster as well as the Iron Man, Black Widow and Thor figures.Disney Infinity: Marvel Superheroes Coming This Fall This bundle was released on September 23, 2014 in North America, September 19, 2014 in the United Kingdom, and on September 18, 2014 in Australasia and the rest of Europe, on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One.Disney Infinity 2.0 hits North America on September 23.0 A Toys "R" Us retailer broke the Marvel Super Heroes Starter Pack's street date, but the leak has since been contained.John Vignocchi Twitter (8:52 PM - 2 Sep 2014 Tweet) The Toy Box Starter Pack (known as the Toy Box Combo Starter Pack in some markets),New 'Disney Infinity 2.0' Toy Box Pack Reveals 'Big Hero 6' Characters which will be released on November 4, 2014 in North America and November 7, 2014 in the United Kingdom,Disney Infinity 2.0's Toy Box pack stars Stitch, Merida will include the game disc, the Merida and Stitch figures, two Toy Box Game Discs, the Infinity Base, a web code card and a poster.Disney Infinity 2.0 Gets Toy Box Starter Pack This NovemberWalmart Disney Infinity Update Confirms Rumors, Brings Forth More QuestionsStich And Merida Star In The Other Way To Buy Disney Infinity 2.0 This bundle will be released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. A "Collector's Edition" Starter Pack is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 released, and in addition to everything included in the Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes Starter Pack, it includes the Hulk, Captain America and Hawkeye as playable characters, and a diorama featuring a Frost Beast to display all The Avengers characters.DISNEY INFINITY / 9 JUN 2014 E3 2014: SONY ANNOUNCES EXCLUSIVE MARVEL DISNEY INFINITY CONTENTHands-on with Disney Infinity's new Marvel characters at E3Hulk smash Disney Infinity: Marvel 2.0 on PS4, PS3Sony PlayStation, Disney Debut Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes Collector's Edition The "Collector's Edition" was unveiled during Sony's E3 2014 press conference, and was created after a partnership between Sony and Disney was formed.Disney Infinity 2.0 Collector's Edition exclusive to PlayStation The "Collector's Edition" is exclusive to EB Games in Australia and New Zealand.Disney Infinity 2.0 collectors edition is exclusive to EB Games, PlayStation This bundle was released on September 23, 2014 in North America, September 19, 2014 in the United Kingdom, and on September 18, 2014 in Australasia and the rest of Europe. The game was also bundled with a 12 GB PlayStation 3 console.HULK HATES BEING TIMED PLAYSTATION EXCLUSIVE A Disney Infinity 2.0 Marvel Premium Value Pack bundle is exclusive to Amazon.com, and includes the Marvel Super Heroes Starter Pack, the Captain America, Venom and Rocket Raccoon figures, a Power Disc blind pack and the Spider-Man Play Set.VIDEO GAMES: Pre-Order Amazon's DISNEY INFINITY 2.0 Marvel Premium Value Pack & Get Much Cheaper Spider-Man Play Set For those who purchased the first game, Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition will also be released digitally,Disney Infinity Official Twitter (12:30 PM - 19 Jul 2014 Tweet) through the Nintendo eShop, PlayStation Store and Xbox Games Store.Disney Infinity Twitter (9:12 AM - 13 Aug 2014 Tweet) The digital version of the game will not be available for Xbox One, due to hardware incompatibility issues.John Vignocchi Twitter (8:52 AM - 24 Jul 2014 Tweet) The digital version of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition will not be available at launch, but instead will be released on November 4, 2014 in North America.John Vignocchi Twitter (10:01 AM - 13 Sep 2014 Tweet)Disney Infinity's Toy Box 2.0 offered as standalone download This version of the game will include the Toy Box mode, but will require an Infinity Base and Disney Infinity figurines. The play sets will be compatible with it, as they will also be available individually on the same day.Disney Infinity Twitter (7:28 PM - 16 Sep 2014 Tweet) Iron Man and Black Widow will be included with the Avengers play set, while Thor will be released separately.John Vignocchi Twitter (5:16 PM - 16 Sep 2014 Tweet) The Microsoft Windows version of the game will be released digitally, as an update to the Disney Infinity application for Windows,Disney Infinity Tweet (8:41 AM - 12 Aug 2014) on October 2, 2014.Disney Infinity Tweet (1:35 PM - 23 Sep 2014 Tweet) Micro transactions will be required to unlock additional content.Disney Infinity Twitter (7:38 PM - 12 Aug 2014 Tweet) The iOS version of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition will be released through the Apple App Store on an unspecified date in November 2014.John Vignocchi Tweet (7:08 AM - 30 Sep 2014 Tweet) An Android version is also being discussed.John Vignocchi Tweet (11:59 AM - 27 Sep 2014 Tweet) Disney Interactive Studios announced that starting July 24, 2014 through September 22, 2014, consumers who pre-ordered the Starter Pack receive a free Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition figurine from retailers nationwide. Retailers including Disney Store, Tesco and Game have offered this deal.Free Disney Infinity 2 character when you pre-order Marketing Disney Interactive Studios has been present at multiple conventions (including the Electronic Entertainment ExpoDisney Interactive Shines at E3 and San Diego Comic-Con International),Disney Infinity Twitter (8:00 PM - 22 Jul 2014 Tweet) promoting Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. Free figures were handed out at E3 2014 and Blogger Bash's Sweet Suite 2014.Disney Infinity at Blogger Bash’s Sweet Suite 2014 In promotion of both Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition and Big Hero 6, Disney created a giant-sized version of the Baymax Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition figure.Disney Infinity Baymax From Big Hero 6John Vignocchi Twitter (10:05 AM - 25 Jul 2014 Tweet) At San Diego Comic-Con, Disney set up a pop-up shop, which allowed the public to play the game, meet special guests and participate in giveaways.Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Set to Hit North American Retail Stores On September 23Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Heads to San Diego During Comic-Con Week Alex Hirsch, creator of Gravity Falls, was also present at the pop-up shop, to announce the inclusion of Gravity Falls Power Discs.Vacation to Gravity Falls, Oregon, with New Disney Infinity 2.0 Power Discs! Disney also hosted special events for D23 and Marvel Unlimited members. The game was also present during the Marvel Games panel. Additionally, the Marvel Booth and Microsoft Game Lounge held demos, to promote the game. A Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition-themed Xbox One was also given away at Comic-Con.Win Xbox One consoles with custom art from Microsoft's Comic-Con contest On August 9, 2014, GameStop held Disney Infinity Day, an event that celebrates the game in stores, by offering promotions on it.August 9, 2014 is a GameStop Disney Infinity Day An official Disney Infinity Toy Box Summit was held on August 15, 2014 to August 17, 2014 in Salt Lake City.Disney Infinity Toy Box Summit will test Toy Box designers' skills The summit was a fan appreciation event, and allowed invitees to participate in multiple competitions involving the Toy Box. Disney also allowed invitees to have a hands-on preview with Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. An in-depth look at the Toy Box was also showcased during the Summit.WATCH TOY BOX SUMMIT LIVE Disney also held a "Movie Magic Video Contest," which gave players a chance to win a Captain America figure and a chance to go to the Toy Box Summit.MOVIE MAGIC VIDEO CONTEST Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition was included in Disney's "Marvel Super Hero September" campaign, which promoted multiple Marvel films and products, including Captain America: The Winter Soldier.‘Marvel Super Hero September’ Puts Spotlight on Characters Outside Theaters Multiple trailers have been released for the game. A teaser was released on April 8, 2014. The reveal trailer for the game was unveiled on April 30, 2014.ANNOUNCING MARVEL SUPER HEROES A trailer focusing on the Avengers Play Set was released on May 22, 2014.Watch the Hulk parallel park in this Disney Infinity trailer'Disney Infinity 2.0' Avengers Trailer Reveals Loki's Chilling Plans A second trailer, this time based on the Spider-Man Play Set, was released on June 10, 2014.E3 2014: Spider-Man Play Set Announced for Disney Infinity 2.0 Disney revealed Stitch and Tinker Bell with a preview of the game, on July 16, 2014.MISCHIEF MEETS MAGIC Another trailer focusing on the Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set was released on July 23, 2014.DEFEND THE GALAXY A trailer centering around super villains (Loki, Ronan and Green Goblin) was shown at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 on July 26, 2014, and was released to the public on July 28, 2014.LOKI, GREEN GOBLIN AND RONAN HEADED TO DISNEY INFINITY 2.0Meanwhile, In Disney Infinity 2.0, Super Villains Attack On August 7, 2014, a trailer focusing on Aladdin and Jasmine from Aladdin was released.ALADDIN AND JASMINE JOIN DISNEY INFINITY 2.0 To coincide Gamescom 2014, Disney Interactive Studios released a trailer featuring Donald Duck on August 12, 2014.Donald Duck joins Disney Infinity 2.0 An informational trailer for the Toy Box was released on August 14, 2014.Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes The Toy Box Is Easier Than Ever Another trailer centering around the Toy Box was released on August 20, 2014.ANNOUNCING: TOY BOX STARTER PACK A trailer revolving around Baymax and Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6 was released on August 27, 2014.BIG HERO 6 CHARACTERS HEADED TO DISNEY INFINITY 2.0‘Big Hero 6′ Gets to Play with the Big Boys in ‘Disney Infinity’BIG HERO 6 Comes to DISNEY INFINITY 2.0: Hiro and Baymax Officially Revealed A trailer, titled Walk It, themed to the Aerosmith song "Walk This Way" was released on September 5, 2014.Disney Infinity 2.0 video – “Walk It” Multiple teases from the Disney Infinity team have been made on social networks, including Twitter and Facebook. One prime example is the "Something wicked is coming to #DisneyInfinity... pic.twitter.com/tt8sJytvwi" tweet, which revealed Maleficent would appear in the game.Disney Infinity Twitter (9:15 AM - 12 May 2014 Tweet) To promote the game, developers have appeared in interviews conducted by gaming sites, including GameSpot.John Vignocchi Tweet (10:23 AM - 24 Jul 2014 Tweet) Disney has also chosen to advertise the game through Radio Disney.Disney Infinity Twitter (4:07 PM - 24 Jul 2014 Tweet)Morgan Tompkins Twitter (4:13 PM - 24 Jul 2014 Tweet) A weekly web series, The Disney Infinity Toy Box TV: The Official Weekly Web Show, which highlights outstanding Toy Box creations from players,An Interview with Disney's Real Marvel Super HeroesNew Disney Infinity Toy Box TV episode is a Comic-Con Special has regularly been providing updates on the game. These updates include "sneak peaks" at characters (in depth descriptions of characters' abilities and appearances).Disney Infinity Twitter (10:15 AM - 25 Jul 2014 Tweet) The web show is hosted by John Vignocchi and the game's community manager Allison Petrek.How five Disney Infinity superfans turned their passion into level-design gigs In a marketing stunt, a holographic visualization of Hulk was projected at Tower Bridge.Watch as The Hulk raises Tower Bridge for Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes The projection of Hulk stood 36 feet high, and after debuting the stunt, Disney officially uploaded a video of the hologram on YouTube. The stunt also featured holographic projections of Spider-Man and Iron Man.Hulk Lifts Up Tower Bridge (For 'Disney Infinity 2.0') Since the game's unveiling, there have multiple leaks revealing content featured within Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, primarily from stores marketing the game. Target inattentively leaked the release date of the game, September 23, 2014, in a flyer.Target leaks release date, Venom for Disney Infinity 2.0 Venom was also leaked by the flyer, as the character had never been revealed prior. Walmart later leaked that multiple characters including the Guardians of the Galaxy would be playable in the game. Walmart did so by listing multiple characters, play set packs and Starter Packs on their website.TINKERBELL, DONALD DUCK, STITCH, AND MUCH MORE LEAKED BY WALMART Another image was leaked, showcasing the Star-Lord and Gamora figures.Disney Infinity Star-Lord and Gamora Figures On the leaks, John Vignocchi stated "Yeah, this year we definitely had a challenge with retail – putting out the sku plans and having those accessible by managers prior to announcements. But at the same time, as we've said internally – well, people care enough to talk about it, so we know we’re doing something special!"DISNEY INFINITY 2.0 Execs Talk Marvel, Disney, Tease STAR WARS for 2015 Reception Upon release, Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition received mixed to positive reviews from game critics. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic, respectively, gave the PlayStation 4 version of the game 72.71% and 72/100.Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes - 2.0 EditionDisney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes - 2.0 Edition PlayStation 4 While the new additions to game's Toy Box mode received praise, Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition's Play Set mode was criticized. The Toy Box was praised for its new additions by both David Roberts of GamesRadar and Randolph Ramsay of GameSpot.Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes reviewDisney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes -- 2.0 Edition Review Roberts, however, panned the game's "awkward combat, boring, repetitive quests and obtuse controls." He also described the Avengers Play Set as being too empty and bland. Ramsay gave the game a more favorable review, but primarily found some of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition's technical hiccups and the need to unlock toys in the Toy Box, which made some of his time playing the game adverse. Brandon Jones of GameTrailers praised the easier-to-use Toy Box tools, but was disappointed by a lack of diversity from the game's play sets.Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes - Review Subsequently, Daniel Krupa of IGN commended the game's improved combat, which made characters more unique, and the more accessible Toy Box mode.DISNEY INFINITY 2.0: MARVEL SUPER HEROES REVIEW He, alike Roberts and Ramsay, criticized the game's lack of variety in its Play Set mode, repetitive missions and lifeless version of New York City. Andrew Reiner, of Game Informer, thought that The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy and Spider-Man Play Sets were "miserable adventures," the characters' controls were done well and that the character animations were well done.Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes Reiner, however, was not pleased with the music featured within all three of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition's play sets, calling it "cringe-worthy." He also cited that the dubstep music featured in the Spider-Man Play Set was poorly done. Blake Peterson, of Game Revolution, gave the game a more commendatory review, explaining that the game's improved combat, stronger level design (compared to the first game), expanded Toy Box options, and the ability to personalize characters, were some of the major things that made the game worth while.Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes Review In spite of that, Peterson condemned Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition's bad driving mechanics, poor player training within Toy Box mode and high cost to unlock content. Steve Hannley of Hardcore Gamer also gave the game a positive review, scoring it a 4/5, saying "Toy Box mode has been notably upgraded and overall gameplay is more polished, while increased depth will have players of all ages coming back for more," while criticizing the "repetitive" Play Sets.Review: Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes - 2.0 Edition Sales Michael Pachter, of Wedbush Securities, forecast that about 3.2 million copies of the game would be sold.Michael Pachter, video game analyst at Wedbush Securities forecasts steady sales of approximately 3.2 million Disney Infinity 2.0 video games, but he thinks the Marvel play sets and figures will double in sales thanks to the strong international appeal of super heroes. He also forecast that the Marvel play sets and figurines would double in sales, due to strong international appeal of super heroes. Prior to the game's release, Disney was initially surprised by the popularity of the Venom figurine. Disney has cited the character's design and abilities as its source of high sales.Even Disney is surprised by the success of 'Disney Infinity' Rocket Racoon was the best selling character, since becoming available to pre-order in July 2014.‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ to Break Records for ‘Disney Infinity’ (EXCLUSIVE) The Rocket figurine sold almost twice as much as the Mike Wazowski and Elsa figurines from the first game. Those two figurines were the best selling characters of Disney Infinity. The Rocket Raccoon figurine was later reported to have tripled in sales, but Disney denied to provide actual sales figures. Groot was the third selling character, only behind Venom. Disney expects Disney Infinity and Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition to generate $1 billion in sales.Disney Expects Sales of Infinity Game to Reach $1 Billion after 2.0 Version Launches this Fall Future A potential third installment in the Disney Infinity game franchise and the inclusion of characters from Star Wars have been hinted at by executive producer John Vignocchi. When talking about the franchise's future, Vignocchi stated that "2015 is not so far, far away anymore, is it?"26 17 HRS Will 'Disney Infinity' Add 'Star Wars' in 2015? Trivia *Although Angelina Jolie did not reprise her role as Maleficent due to prior obligations, she did personally approve the figure's design (and reportedly was the first celebrity to request a copy of the original Disney Infinity title).REPORT: ‘Disney Infinity’ Marvel Super Heroes Hands-On and News *The sign for the Dinoco gas station can be seen, along with a sign for Gusteau's. *This is the first Disney game released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. *There is a terrain and skydome for Planes: Fire & Rescue in the Toy Box, along with the water tower and control tower. * When a Magic Band from the Walt Disney World Resort is placed on the Disney Infinity Base, an item called the Small World Façade is unlocked.[UPDATE Disney Infinity 2.0 Magic Band Unlock: Small World Facade] Gallery Videos Trailers Announcement Trailer - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) The Avengers Play Set Trailer - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Merida & Maleficent Trailer - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Spider-Man Play Set Trailer - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Stitch & Tinker Bell Trailer - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set Trailer - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes Villains Trailer - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Aladdin & Jasmine Trailer - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Donald Duck Trailer - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Disney Infinity 2.0 - Gravity Falls Power Discs Toy Box Features Walkthrough - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Toy Box Trailer - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Big Hero 6 Hiro & Baymax Trailer - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) – "Walk It" Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) – How It Works Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) – Power Disc Trailer Character Profiles ;Marvel Super Heroes Black Widow - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Iron Man - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Hulk - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Hawkeye - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Captain America - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Thor - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Spider-Man - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Nick Fury - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Venom - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Iron Fist - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Nova - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Star-Lord - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Gamora - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Drax - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Groot - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Rocket Raccoon - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Yondu - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Ronan - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Green Goblin - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) ;Disney Originals Baymax - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Aladdin - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Maleficent - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Tinker Bell - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Stitch - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Merida - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Jasmine - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Hiro - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) IN Moments Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) – IN Moments – Iron Man and Iron Fist IN Moment – Racing with Merida, Aladdin & Donald IN Moment – Building with Hulk and Guardians of the Galaxy |} Tutorial Videos How to Build A Toy Box In Under 5 Minutes – Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) PC Tutorial 1 - Play Sets & Characters - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) PC Tutorial 2 - Building in the Toy Box - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) PC Tutorial 3 - Daily Challenge & Toy Box Games - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Category:2014 video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossovers Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Monsters University Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Incredibles Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Brave Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Toy Story Category:The Rescuers Category:DuckTales Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Aladdin Category:Pinocchio Category:Tangled Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Cars Category:Frozen Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Gravity Falls Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Lion King Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Peter Pan Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Hercules Category:ESPN Category:Tron Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Ratatouille Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Condorman Category:Mulan Category:Fantasia Category:The Jungle Book Category:Up Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bolt Category:Pocahontas Category:It's a Small World Category:Frankenweenie Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Donald Duck Category:Treasure Planet Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Enchanted Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Dumbo Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Country Bear Jamboree Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Pluto Category:Epcot Category:Disney Fairies Category:Goofy Category:The Black Hole Category:Planes: Fire and Rescue Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Secret of the Wings Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Captain America Category:Flubber